


Арт и драббл: Билет в один конец

by diesnefasti, fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Art, Crossover, D class personnel - Freeform, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Art, M/M, SCP-342 (SCP Foundation) - Freeform, Science Experiments, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Ты не говорил, что летишь куда-то.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	1. Билет в один конец

**Author's Note:**

> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> «При взятии в руку на любой промежуток времени объект принимает форму билета на тот транспорт, которым носитель билета желает воспользоваться. Трансформация всегда происходит вне поля зрения носителя или средств наблюдения.  
> Любой, кто использовал SCP-342 для оплаты проезда на транспорте, не сможет никаким образом покинуть транспортное средство. По прибытии на конечную остановку и остановки транспортного средства пассажир исчезает из этой реальности».  
> ______________________________________
> 
> Написано по арту автора One Way Ticket (Chapter 2).

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты изучаешь меня. Ну, знаешь, мою устойчивость к амнезиакам.

— Здравствуй, Кайло. Тебе повезло, любой другой представитель класса D был бы уже уничтожен за негодностью.

— Ну уж нет, вы столько месяцев готовили меня к чему-то — все эти тесты, медикаменты, тренировки. На прошлой неделе меня даже покружили на самолете над Ла-Маншем! Я подаю большие надежды?

— Нет, не подаешь. Фактически мы тебя отпускаем. Сегодня ночью у тебя рейс до Бостона. Через час за тобой придет Фазма, она передаст все документы и отвезет в аэропорт.

— Что?!

— На нас вышла твоя мать, это был… достаточно неприятный инцидент. Мы согласились вернуть тебя с условием сохранения полнейшей секретности и невмешательства в дела Фонда.

— Нет, это невозможно, мы уже много лет не общались, она бы не… Постой. Ты сам спрашивал, где живут мои родители, чтобы направить им документы в случае моей смерти, ты…

— Не говори глупостей, я старший научный сотрудник этого проекта. Это я разработал программу тренировки, и поверь мне, терять главного испытуемого за пару дней до начала эксперимента не входило в мои планы.

— Какое счастье, что, помимо меня, здесь еще десятка три осужденных.

— Они не подойдут, и ты это знаешь. Руководитель Сноук дал четкие указания по порядку и срокам проведения эксперимента. Когда Лея Органа предъявила свои требования, он был в ярости.

— Что ж, твоему драгоценному руководителю все равно ничего иного не остается, как в срочном порядке растить себе нового Кайло Рена. Это даже не мое имя.

— Мы… решили этот вопрос. «Кайло Рен» тоже был частью эксперимента. Хотя, думаю, необходимость звать тебя так действительно отпала. Бен.

— Армитаж. Нет? Тогда просто Хакс. Надо же. Столько времени готовился к встрече с этим таинственным объектом, а в итоге даже не узнаю, что это было. Или все-таки?..

— Нет. Тебе бы предоставили соответствующий уровень доступа в день эксперимента. Теперь этого не случится, и, если честно, ты должен быть благодарен судьбе.

— Я благодарен тебе.

— Бен.

— Нет, я серьезно. Если это, конечно, не часть эксперимента. Тогда я буду крайне зол.

— Ты попадешь домой, я обещаю тебе. Через неделю все это уже покажется тебе плохим сном.

— Не все из того, что со мной случилось, было плохим.

— Бен, пожалуйста…

— Я знаю, что тебе, как старшему сотруднику, позволено многое. Свобода в выборе личных изысканий, финансовая свобода… свобода передвижения. Фазма сказала, что ты живешь недалеко — каждый день уезжаешь спать домой.

— У Фазмы слишком длинный язык.

— Она сказала, у тебя скоро отпуск.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Приезжай. Ты ведь теперь знаешь, где я буду, — приезжай. Сходим выпьем куда-нибудь, отдохнем, свозим тебя к океану, а то на твою бледность больно смотреть. Да и сам я наверняка не лучше. Ты мне расскажешь об этом своем эксперименте. Или не расскажешь — как хочешь. Через три недели у меня день рождения, как раз на твой отпуск. Давай же, сделай мне подарок за все то, что вы тут пытались со мной провернуть. А я ведь даже не был приговорен к смертной казни. Соглашайся.

— Я не думаю, что…

— Соглашайся. Пожалуйста.

— Я… ладно. Ладно, хорошо. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Мне нужно идти. За тобой сейчас придут.

— Ты не говорил, что летишь куда-то.

— Ч-что?

— Билет. У тебя из кармана билет торчит, я сразу и не заметил.

— …так вот, значит, как.

— Хакс?

— М? А, да, да, я лечу. Послезавтра. Судя по аэропорту прибытия, это совсем недалеко — всего два часа лету.

— Тебе плохо? У тебя губы посинели.

— Все в порядке. Мне правда нужно идти.

— Всегда такой занятой.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, береги себя.

— Не думаю, что я настолько неудачлив, что на меня свалится еще одна секретная организация. Еще увидимся, Хакс. Я буду ждать тебя. Серьезно.

— Мне жаль, что все так обернулось. Прощай, Бен.

Хакс не прилетел.


	2. One Way Ticket

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/71vtYPK/image.png)


End file.
